


It kinda feels like it's love

by Mypinkheadphones



Category: Easy Allies RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Football, Other, Squad, Taco Bell, i want to write lots of this au i love it, its squad fic im sorry i just love all my kids loving each other, kyle/huber, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/pseuds/Mypinkheadphones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Lets go, bitches! Hut two three!” Ian screams at the top of her lungs. The bright stadium lights and eyes of the crowd beat heavily on her skin and she wonders if it's possible to get a tan from LEDs and judgment alone."</p><p>Team same hair high school football au, all the titles are miranda cosgrove lyrics because she is an american treasure.  </p><p>tomorrow-is-forever-all-ours really helped this au develop and is the best. Thank youuuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The world around me disappears

“Lets go, bitches! Hut two three!” Ian screams at the top of her lungs. The bright stadium lights and eyes of the crowd beat heavily on her skin and she wonders if it's possible to get a tan from LEDs and judgment alone.

 

The cheer squad clambers into position and Ian sighs, quietly stepping into her own place.

 

“One. Two. Three.” Ian says in a volume not quite speaking, but not quite a yell.

 

Whatever it is, it works. The syllables seem to flip a switch and the squad moves in a clumsy synchronization that Ian thinks must be beautiful to someone. Not anyone important. Just, someone.

 

The routine lasts six minutes, some terrible number-eight-on-the-charts pop single that a freshman suggested. Ian hates it with every fiber of her being, the choreography is okay though, the history teacher, Mr. Casanova wrote it and it actually isn't half bad.

 

After it ends, they're replaced with the band to fill the rest of half time. Ian and the rest pile into the locker rooms and she changes from her cheer outfit into sweat pants and a yellow hoodie that she stole from a friend.

 

Ian walks from the moist and gross smelling room to the top of the bleachers where her friends sit. Clumped together and arguing, like a really depressing family made up of weird teenagers.

 

“Hon! You did wonderful!” The short blonde girl stands up and wraps her arms around Ian.

 

“It wasn't great, Elyse.”

 

Elyse lets go of the hug and punches Ian lightly in the arm. “Sure it was! Right guys?”

 

The three boys mumble something in response then resume their argument about Metroid.

 

Ian scoffs at them and looks back at Elyse. “Well, it would have been better if my second in command didn't bail on me last minute.”

 

“That's not fair! I told you about it two weeks ago!”

 

“Do you really still think I listen?”

 

Elyse sighs, and Ian turns her attention to the rest of her friends.

 

“What are we talking about? Metroid? Samus is a lesbian.”

 

“That is the only thing you ever have to say about the franchise!” The youngest of the group puts his head in his hands.

 

“It's the only thing worth saying!” Ian brushes her hair behind her ear.

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Don't fight the truth, Benjamin.”

The blonde boy with a smile of gold and an arm around the boy sitting next to him, looks up at Ian.

 

“Ian, the cheer routine was really cool.”

 

“Thanks, Huber, the song is awful though.”

 

“Come on, it was jolly.” Huber lightly shoves her in the leg.

 

“Ok fine, when can we leave?” Ian sighs.

 

The boy next to Huber looks at her with his head cocked. “Ian, your boyfriend is still playing.”

 

“So?” She raises a tired eyebrow.

 

“We can not leave without Brad.”

 

“But why not, Kyle? Why not?” Ian dramatically falls onto the bleachers next to Elyse.

 

“Because, the nearest taco bell is six miles away and Kyle is the only one with a car.” Elyse smiles.

 

“He'd die out there without you.” Ben adds on helpfully.

 

“Eh, I think he could manage.” Ian refutes.

 

“Whatever, we are not leaving Brad behind, Ian, you can wait an hour for tacos.” Kyle has to stop himself from giggling at how much power he displayed.

 

“You suck.” Ian sits back and starts watching.

 

The game goes on for another hour and Elyse has fed Ian all four of the “secret” granola bars that she stores in her purse, yet, she's still complaining.

 

When the game ends, eighteen to whatever, Ian says “Fucking finally!” and the family sitting behind them cringes, so Huber turns around and apologizes.

 

Five minutes later a boy with an undercut and sweat on his forehead, walks up the bleacher steps, high fiving everyone along the way yelling “We won!” He gets to Ian, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her long enough to make the family in the row behind them get up and leave.

 

They separate lips, Ian looks him in the eyes, and says. “Tacos?”

 

The group piles into Kyle's car (Elyse drives, and Kyle sits in the back) and blasts the song from Ian's cheer just to piss her off.

 

She looks at the ceiling of the car from the middle seat and reads a note taped up, that her and Kyle wrote last year.

 

Kyle's year old hand writing says “God is watching.”

 

Ian responds in a scribble under his line “God isn't real.”

 

Kyle' handwriting loosens “Ok, but please don't have sex in this car.”

 

At the bottom Ian wrote a winky face.

 

She remembers the conversation that sparked the note, man, what a weird party.

 

They pull up to the taco bell parking lot, and walk inside.

 

Elyse orders for everyone, they get their tacos, push two tables together, and sit down.

 

“I'm just saying, if you had to, I think live scorpion is the better choice, because-” Kyle stops mid-sentence. “Ian, is that my hoodie? I thought I lost that one last month.”

 

“You left it at Ben's house, he hates the color so he gave it to Elyse, she wore it twice, and I stole it from her when I slept over last week.” Ian finishes off her two dollar burrito.

 

Kyle is speechless for a moment. “You guys legitimately share my hoodies when I leave them places?”

 

“It's all part of the grand conspiracy to get you to stop wearing them.” Huber crunches down three tortilla chips at once.

 

“You're in on this too?!” Kyle looks at Huber with eyes full of betrayal, and he looks back with eyes full of tears from cheap taco bell hot sauce.

 

“Sorry, bossy,” Ian smiles. “He may love you, but a man can only suffer for so long.”

 

“You're the worst.”

 

“You know it.”

 


	2. My doubts fade away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elyse looks offended. “He is a child!”
> 
> “You're the one that planted the condoms!” Ian puts her hands up."

It's Friday night, or “self care night” as the gang affectionately refers to it. The night when they sit on Elyse's floor, paint their nails, talk about life, and watch X-files on the box tv that Elyse got at a yard sale for ten bucks three years ago.

Everyone is spread out across the room, with Ian, Elyse, and Ben on the floor, and the rest on Elyse's single bed, the volume is down to six, and Kyle is monologuing about tetris.

“It's just the fact tha-” 

Ian groans, and starts talking over Kyle's, seemingly endless speech. “I will pay you seventy dollars to stop talking, Bosman, oh my god.”

Kyle puts up his hands in defense. “You guys said it was okay!”

“The absence of a no is not a yes, jesus, Kyle, learn consent.” Ian sighs and continues braiding Elyse's hair.

Kyle sighs and rubs his temples. “Okay, what do you guy's want to talk about then.”

Ben, laying on the ground, after not saying anything for the last half an hour, speaks up.

“When are you and Huber getting hitched?”

The room is silent for a moment, and Kyle and Huber exchange painful eye contact and Huber clears his throat.

“Not anytime soon by the looks of it.” Ian says, half under her breath.

“I don't know, man.” Kyle sighs. “We're still in high school, we've got plenty of time.”

“You've been dating since eighth grade.” “You basically live together.” Elyse and Brad chime in at the same time.

“Four and a half years isn't that long, and I could say the same thing about you and Ian, Bradley.” Huber declares this a victory in his mind, thinking that it was an unbeatable argument, and that this awful conversation would stop.

Ian scoffs. “The fact you specified “and a half” proves that you think it's a long time, and I live with him because life fucking sucks, you guys do it by choice. You lucky bastards, just get married already.”

Huber is speechless.

“Too expensive.” Kyle attempts.

“Come on, you guys did twenty buck prom last year, who you think I think you are?” Ian doesn't miss a beat.

“We have no one to marry us.” Huber is almost out of excuses.

“My sister is officiated.” Brad smiles.

“The divorce rate?” Huber buries his face in his hands.

“Everything ends, might as well give it a shot.” Ian ties off the braid and starts looking through Elyse's nail polish collection for red.

“I'm not emotionally ready for that kind of fucking commitment.” Kyle spits.

“Now there's a reason! I could have done without the profanity, but, you got there, I'm so proud.” Ian starts applying a base coat on her nails.

No one speaks for a solid minute.

“Well, that was the most uncomfortable conversation I have ever been apart of.” Ben says.

“That's not true, remember that time Elyse put condoms in your backpack and watched as your mom found them, then pretended not to be giving you dagger eyes during dinner? That was uncomfortable, Ian grilling us on marriage is nothing.” Kyle laughs.

Ben groans and the group laughs.

“Sorry, again, Ben.” Elyse says through a smile that doesn't exactly scream “apology.”

“Yeah, yeah, I've heard your piece. I've also heard my mother's piece about safe sex...” Ben pauses. “She congratulated me!”

The group bursts into laughter once more.

“You know it's been a long time when your mom is happy for you.” Ian giggles.

Elyse looks offended. “He is a child!”

“You're the one that planted the condoms!” Ian puts her hands up.

“I'm only one year below all of you!” Ben puts his hands in the air.

Ian turns to him. “Still... you have to admit” She gestures vaguely at his top half. “...Pretty significant baby face.”

Ben rolls his eyes and doesn't respond.

“Come on, Benny, you know we love you.” Elyse playfully punches him in the arm. 

“Whatever you say...” Ben plays up the dramatics, but can't help but cracking a smile.

The group responds with a mixture of: “Come on!”s, affectionate noogies, and the occasional under-the-breath “Asshole.”

Ian laughs. “Edgelord Moore.”

Ben smiles at all the affection. “Ok, ok, I love you guys too.”

“Awwwwww.” Huber coo's.

“Adorable.” Brad smiles.

“He loves us!” Elyse grabs Ian's hands and holds them in a proud parent fashion.

“I know, I'm so proud.” Ian beams.

“You guys suck.” Ben laughs.

“Hey! Don't talk to your parents like that!” Elyse says, mock offended.

“Respect us.” Kyle says.

“I'll try...” Ben breaths.


	3. I let you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Friday, and Ian and Brad are late.
> 
>  
> 
> It was just one of those mornings. Ian spent the night and as always, that led to them staying up a bit later than planed. They woke up late, the alarm didn't go off, the dog spilled coffee on Ian's new jacket, and somehow they still look like greek gods when walking into the school hallway. The bright, warm, yellow sunlight illuminating their entrance like a cheesy high school movie about social status, and they are the gorgeous, popular villains."
> 
> tw smoking

It's Friday, and Ian and Brad are late.

 

It was just one of _those_ mornings. Ian spent the night and as always, that led to them staying up a bit later than planed. They woke up late, the alarm didn't go off, the dog spilled coffee on Ian's new jacket, and somehow they still look like greek gods when walking into the school hallway. The bright, warm, yellow sunlight illuminating their entrance like a cheesy high school movie about social status, and they are the gorgeous, popular villains.

 

Ian wears a pink and white maxi dress, orange sunglasses, and a look like she's forgotten something.

She holds onto Brad like an anchor.

 

Brad wears his dad's old leather jacket, and a t-shirt Elyse got him for his birthday, that says “If you think I'm cute, you should see my girlfriend.” on the front, and “Seriously, I love her.” on the back.

He smiles as if he doesn't have a math test in half an hour.

 

They walk to class, both blessing and cursing whoever looks upon with a combined beauty strong enough to outshine the stars.

 

They stop in front of a door, Ian kisses Brad quickly on the cheek before heading inside, he smiles and gives her a small wave then heads in his own direction.

 

 

Saturday evening, around eight, Elyse is working the gas-station cash registers like she does on weekends, and everything smells like missed opportunities and gross hotdogs.

 

She smiles as she checks out a sad old man buying a bottle of cheap white wine and a mini bag of cheetos, and thinks that this is the kind of thing Kyle would laugh his stupid beautiful witch laugh at.

 

The man leaves, and Elyse's gaze diverts to a few college students buzzing around the condom rack, too embarrassed to touch anything, it reminds her of her prank on Ben and she grimaces.

 

The door opens and a group of young men walk in, mostly dressed in football jerseys and leather jackets, fall is in full swing.

 

Elyse recognizes one of the boys and starts to smile. “Hey, Bra-” her sentence is stopped by the sudden realization that the boy she's talking to has smoke on his lips, and that the store now smells like cigarettes.

 

Her mouth falls open, and Brad looks at her. He smiles, sees her expression, realizes what she realized seconds ago, and promptly tells one of his friends that he's going to go wait outside.

 

Elyse turns to her coworker, manning the other register. “Hey, Barb, I have to deal with something, it'll take three minutes tops, cover me?” The other blonde nods and Elyse walks through the cloud of axe and smoke that seems to follow the boys, and steps outside.

 

When she gets there, the air is cold and crisp, and Brad is standing, by an ash tray, fiddling with a package of cigarettes. She walks up to him.

 

“You must be the stupidest human being I've ever met, Bradley Justin Ellis.” Elyse whisper-yells in a tone only heard in the voice of a single mother of three getting frustrated at her kids in target, but not wanting to make a scene.

 

Brad doesn't respond, so she continues.

 

“You see me catch you, you walk outside, then you reach for another smoke? What are you doing, Brad?”

 

Brad looks down at his shoes and mumbles under his breath. “I forgot that you work here.”

 

Elyse scoffs. “I've had this job for two months, I talk about it all the time, how could you forget?”

 

He shrugs, and Elyse sighs

 

“I've always thought of you as “Wearing a leather jacket and eating an apple with a knife” cool, not “Wearing a leather jacket and thinking lung cancer sounds awesome” cool. What happened, Bradley? If that even is your real name.”

 

“I don't know, it just kinda started happening, mom, get off my case,” Brad pulls up his jacket so it hides him more.

 

“When? And, who gave you the first one?”

 

“About two weeks ago.” He ignores the second question.

 

Elyse's eyes drift around the area, then fall back on Brad. “Does Ian know?”

 

He says nothing.

 

“Brad. Does Ian know?” Her voice gets harsher.

 

He shakes his head.

 

Elyse takes her phone from her pocket. “I will text her right now.”

 

Brad's head jerks up. “No, please, Elyse, no.”

 

She puts out her arm and an open palm. “Give me the box and never do it again.”

 

He starts to say something but she cuts him off, “Never. Again.”

 

Brad sighs and places the box in her hand.

 

Elyse puts them in her pocket along with her phone.

 

“Now scram.”

 

 


	4. Don't wanna come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He pulls on his leather jacket and walks outside, the air is crisp, the sky is a meld of blue and orange, and it smells like someone three houses down burned some toast. He walks around his house to where he's not facing the street, and starts leaning against the wall. Brad sighs and takes out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket."

Sunday morning, the bed is cold when Brad wakes up, Ian's out of town for a family thing, and that means no breakfast. He only ever eats in the morning when shes there, Elyse always says how Ian's the only one keeping him alive, and god, could that not be more true. Not in the “I'd die without you.” sense, but the “You remind me to eat.” sense. Even so, Elyse is the last person he wants to be thinking about right now, he sighs heavily. 

It's seven thirty, Brad contemplates going back to bed, his parents are out having breakfast with some friends from college, and he's in the house alone.

He pulls on his leather jacket and walks outside, the air is crisp, the sky is a meld of blue and orange, and it smells like someone three houses down burned some toast. He walks around his house to where he's not facing the street, and starts leaning against the wall. Brad sighs and takes out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

How Elyse thought he was going to listen to her, and that he only had one box, Brad has no idea.

He remembers her power to get him kicked off the team, and her threat to tell Ian, and a twang of guilt flicks on along with the lighter. She wouldn't dump him on the spot, but it would definitely put a wedge between them, and Brad really doesn't need that right now, he puts the cigarette to his lips, and breathes in. He revels in the feeling that comes along with the air and cracks a small smile. He starts to think about what his friends would say about lying to Ian.

Huber would say something about how lying is already putting a wedge, and Ben would say something about how secrets hurt everybody, and Bosman would say some shit about tetris. And non of it would help because they don't understand. Does Brad even understand? He drops the cig on the ground, grinds it with the heel of his shoe, pops a mint in his mouth, and pulls out his phone to see if Huber wants to come over.

An hour later, Huber, Brad, and Kyle are stuffed onto Brad's couch with Ben at their feet, (Kyle was at Huber's house with Ben planning out the lighting plot for the musical, so they all came.) playing mario cart, Brad's winning.

Random words and parts of sentences string together to form a broken conversation. Huber is talking about this documentary about bears, Bosman's nodding along, and the only words Ben speaks are mumbled curse words under his breath.

“So, wheres the girlfriend?” Ben asks, a minute after the “conversation” dies down.

“Family thing, her parents made them take a road trip, so they can “Get back in sync” with each other. Which is code for “Try to talk you out of this gender shit for the eighteenth time” It's complete bs.” Brad sighs heavy, and looks around at his friend's quite, awkward faces. “You know this, she told you last weekend.” He lightly shoves Ben's shoulder, in an atenpt to brighten the mood.

“I forgot, okay?! I'm not perfect!” Ben puts his hands up.

“Coulda fooled me.” A voice says from the doorway.

Everyone looks at the smiling blonde girl wearing a purple sweater and a bob haircut, holding a pink lollipop.

“Elyse!” Huber jumps up and speeds over like a puppy greeting their owner. He wraps her in a hug, half-releases, and with his hands on her shoulders, says. “You got a haircut?'

“Yeah, thought it was about time.” She smiles and looks around. “Thanks for the invitation, Hubey!”

Brad looks at her and coughs nervously.

Ben smiles wide.“How'd you get here? Did you steal Kyle's car from his driveway again?

Elyse laughs, and shakes her head. “My mom dropped me at the salon and I walked from there.”

“Well, sit down! Grab a controller! I'm bombing, so you can have my spot.” Huber puts his arm around her and gestures toward the coffee table as if it were something much more majestic than a coffee table.

Elyse is about to speak when she meets Brads eyes, they exchange glances. Elyse turns to Huber, and she says “One sec, Huber.” Her eyes suddenly switch focus, and they glare but her lips smile. “Brad, can I speak to you in your room for a moment?”

“Uh.. Sure..” He pushes himself off the couch, and shoots Huber a worried look.

Huber looks around, confused, before saying “Um.. Any reason?”

Elyse doesn't miss a beat. “Don't worry, it's nothing big, I'm sure Brad has told you.” She shoots Brad a smile so well timed and hurtful, that it almost knocks him over.

“Yeah, it's nothing.” Brad says, and they walk off into his room.

Brad steps in first and Elyse closes the door behind her.

“What do you want?” Brad sighs.

Elyse darts her eyes around the room. “Just checking in.”

“Elyse, you took them! I don't know what you want from me!” Brad runs his hands through his hair.

“Don't play dumb.”

“I'm not playing dumb! What do you want?” Brad throws his arms above his head.

“Oh come on, Brad, one box? Do you really think I'm that stupid?” Elyse rolls her eyes. 

“Come on, Elyse, they'll kick me off the team. Just, trust me.” Brad smiles the most charming smile he can manage without looking fake.

She looks him up and down, skeptical. “Okay.. But I'm taking the ones in your jacket.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a wild ride, im sorry if you thought this fic was fluff, im v sorry


End file.
